Just Haven't Met You Yet
by tokioRose483
Summary: Kilauea always had a feeling that something would happen between her and Bill.  What she didn't know was that he felt it, too.  Horrible summary.  My first real fanfic and of course it's a Tokio Hotel one.  R&R bitte! 3 rated T for a little language
1. Chapter 1

I was one of those lucky girls that not only lived with the Kaulitz twins, but also did everything with them. I was pretty much their little sister in every way but one.  
I was madly in love with Bill.

"Kilauea, are you coming or not?" Tom yelled, right outside my door. He and Bill were going to the mall and had invited me yet again. Not that I was complaining, of course. But it was only nine a.m. on a freaking Saturday! As I lay in bed, contemplating whether or not to get up and go, I also had to wonder why I was here. America was stupid. The food was too fattening, the people were rude, and the money system was screwed up in more ways than one could count. The only thing they had going for them was their malls.  
"Yeah, give me fifteen minutes," I yelled back. "Ugh." I groaned and rolled off of my bed, hitting the floor with a _thud_. It was the only way I could wake up and wake up fast, because floors were very uncomfortable.  
Sifting through my suitcase, I managed to find some black skinny jeans, red converses, and a red shirt with a plunging neckline. It was Bill's favourite; not that he'd told me to my face ~ I'd heard him talking to Tom about it. Tom had just shook his head and laughed.  
Then I rushed to my vanity where I had all my tons of makeup and threw it all on; I'd made a point ~ but not in so many words ~ of doing it a little like Bill. After all, imitation is the best form of flattery, right?  
I ran a brush through my naturally wavy hair, grabbed my phone and some cash and walked downstairs.  
"Boo!" Bill shouted, jumping around the corner as I came down the stairs. I just glared at him. I was _not_ a morning person, and he of all people should know that.  
"Nice shirt," he said, kissing me on the cheek as I walked around him.  
He always kissed me on the cheek. It was incredibly sweet, the way he did it, too. It was tender, soft, like a father would give to a daughter before sending her to bed. I absolutely loved it, and couldn't help but smile each time, despite my efforts not to.  
I gulped down a half-cup of black coffee to wake me up, and set down the coffeepot at the exact same time that Tom came up behind me and poked my sides. He knew I hated that, yet for some reason decided it would make me happier today.  
NOT.  
"Tom, come on!" I shouted. "You know I hate that."  
"Aw, Killa, you know I'm just kidding," he said apologetically.  
"Hmm right. And since when have you and your annoying twin been so happy in the morning?" I asked.  
Bill came up behind me and squeezed me round the waist.  
"Because it's your birthday," he whispered. _Oh, crap! Today? _The time change had totally taken me by surprise. I'd slept most of yesterday and all of last night. I would have gotten more sleep, had Tom's obnoxious voice not woken me up. I still thought my birthday was tomorrow.  
"Aw, already?" I asked to no one in particular. I didn't want to be nineteen. I was only a year younger than Bill then.  
Bill. He was such a sweetheart. Kisses on the cheek and hugs around the waist were my favourite. And he did them both. The only flaw was that he didn't realize how much they meant to me.  
Then I realized we were all still standing in the kitchen, the twins waiting for me to say something. I was staring off into space, lost in my own little world, and Tom was holding back a horselaugh.  
"Fine, let's go," I sighed, throwing Tom a warning look.  
Bill opened the curtains and it was already far too bright.  
"Ick," I hissed, spinning around and heading back into my room. The twins exchanged confused looks, but the looks were evaporated when I came back out in my star-studded sunglasses. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail since I was already sweltering in the New York City humidity.  
"Ok, let's go," Tom said, taking my hand.  
"No way, she's mine," Bill said, coming between us and breaking our hand-hold. Tom stuck his tongue out, but Bill just grinned. He was such a kid. I wiggled my fingers behind me, and Tom took my other hand happily.  
Outside in the hall, people were giving us looks. It wasn't out of the ordinary, so I smiled nicely and nodded in their direction. I wasn't really paying attention to them; instead I was focused on how nice Bill's hand felt around mine. _Ugh, get over it!_I scolded myself. I didn't want to be one of these stupid over-obsessed fan girls. Sure, I lived with them, so I wasn't classified as a 'fan' per se, but I was definitely over-obsessed. Oh, if he ever got into my laptop…  
The bell on the elevator scared me half to death. I definitely had my head in the clouds today and was not focused on the real world. I could have been hit by a tour bus and not know it…  
"Jeez, Killa, you sure are jumpy today," Tom teased, elbowing me once we got into the elevator. I saw him look over my head at Bill ~ dammit I was so short! ~ in a way that promised birthday misfortune.  
"You do _anything_ I don't like today and I will be on the first plane back to Germany before you even know it," I warned.  
"Aw, you're no fun," Tom whined.  
"Tom, leave her alone," Bill said in my defence.  
Tom pouted by himself while I pulled Bill down to peck him on the cheek as well. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.  
He grinned and donned a pair of sunglasses as well. The elevator dinged again and we were met by the swarms of screaming fan girls. It never surprised the boys, but every time it just astounded me just how many fans they had in each place. They probably had fans in Antarctica.  
It took a while, but we finally got through the massive hordes of people and out the back door to the tour bus. It was a fenced-in area, which I was über glad for, and I was in the process of spacing out again when the bus door banged open and Georg flew out to me.  
"Happy birthday, Kilauea!" he yelled, twirling me around in one of his bone-crushing hugs.  
"Thanks," I wheezed.  
"Hey, Killa," Gustav said shyly, restraining himself to the point of walking. He had his hands in his pockets, as usual. I loved Gustav; he was ~ next to Bill ~ my best friend. In some ways he was almost a girl, because I could talk to him about anything. He always listened, and never gave advice or said anything unless I asked him to. And he always painted my nails whenever I asked him to. He'd drop whatever he was doing just to put a coat of cherry red paint on my toes. He was such a sweetheart.  
"Hey, Gusti," I said, hugging him as tightly as he did.  
"Happy birthday," he said with a smile.  
"Thanks," I replied happily. I was getting a bit more optimistic now that we were outside. Or maybe it was just the coffee. "So what are we doing today?"  
"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Bill shouted, jumping up and down and raising his hand like a kid at Christmas.  
"Ok, um…Bill?" I said, playing along.  
"Yay! Well first we're going to the mall, then lunch, then a movie, then dinner, and then we'll come back here and chill!" he explained quickly, going from excited soprano to out-of-breath bass in about four seconds. I couldn't help but smile. He was so ridiculously excited. As much as I didn't want to be running around that much, I couldn't find it in my heart to disappoint him. And plus I knew the rest of the guys would be disappointed if I refused, too.  
"Sounds good," I laughed.  
"Come on, let's go!" Georg said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bus.  
"Why are we taking the bus?" I asked. That wasn't like them.  
"We're not," Tom said. "David wants to give you something." _Oh crud,_I thought. There was no way I was getting out of it with both hands, either, because Georg still had one of them and I couldn't chew free in time. So I just went along with the four craziest, most lovable guys in the universe.  
Ever since my parents ~ my dad was David's brother ~ died in a car accident when I was ten, I'd lived with Uncle Dave and the band, travelling wherever they went. They were quite the bunch…especially Bill… _Dammit knock it off!_ I scolded myself. It had gotten so bad lately. I'd always liked him, since the Devilish days, but the past year or so I found that he was pretty much all I thought about.  
"Dave wake up!" Georg shouted when he got inside the bus. The thing was freaking huge, and I understood why Jost always slept in it while the boys were all in a hotel; it was pitch black inside.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Uncle Dave called from the back. I heard a closet slam and immediately got the jitters. I hated surprises; honestly, truly, whole-heartedly hated surprises.  
Bill sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. I can't say that I complained, of course. Gustav sat next to me, and Tom and Georg stood against the wall. Uncle Dave emerged from the back with a small rectangular package.  
"Happy birthday, Kilauea," he said quietly, kissing me on the forehead. _Well, now or never,_ I decided.  
I took a deep breath and mumbled, "Don't watch me," although I knew it wouldn't work.  
The wrapping paper was pretty ~ black with white and red polka dots in all different sizes. I loved how my favourite colours were so obvious to everyone. As I tore it open, inch by inch just to bug them, my heart was nearly in my throat. I realized just how much I really did _hate_ surprises.  
When I saw what it was, there was no way I could have prepared for it. All the time in the world could not have readied me for what my uncle got me for my nineteenth birthday. It was a picture of my parents. It wasn't professionally done, but that was what made it even more special. They were sitting on the wooden swing in my old backyard in England, under my favourite oak tree. Dad had his arm around Mom, and she had her hand on his knee, under his other hand. Their heads were close together, both looking at the camera.  
My vision blurred and it was then that I became aware that tears were falling down my face. Bill squeezed me to him, but all I wanted was my uncle. Bill let me go and I all but ran to Uncle Dave.  
"Thank you Uncle Dave," I sobbed into his shoulder, probably leaving tear stains on his t-shirt.  
"No problem, sweetie," he replied softly, holding me close.  
I stopped the sobs and left my uncle's arms with just a couple of sniffs before returning to Bill and Gustav. I sat between them this time, even though I think Bill wanted me on his lap again.  
After a minute of quiet chatter, Dave got us out of the bus and to the cars. I left my picture in the bus for the time being; he was okay with that.  
"Who are you riding with, Killa?" Georg asked, calling back to me from a few feet ahead. As much as I wanted to ride with Bill, I opted for my uncle. I was feeling a little attached at the moment. Bill kissed my cheek, just a touch longer than usual, and then smiled and got in his car. I thought I saw him throw some kind of look at Uncle Dave but I could have been imagining it.  
We all got into our respective cars ~ Tom and Georg in the Escalade, Bill and Gustav in the Porsche, and Uncle Dave and me in the Lambo. I waited until the boys were all ahead of us before talking.  
"Thank you so much, Uncle Dave. You don't know how much that means to me," I told him.  
"It was something I've been saving up for a while. I wanted to wait until your twenty-first but I just couldn't. I'm glad you like it," he said with a soft smile.  
"I didn't like it, I loved it. _Do_ love it. I remember that swing…it was my favourite place to do homework in the summer. Under the old oak…I wonder if my old diary's still in my mailbox," I said, reminiscing.

"_Look, Mama, I made a mailbox!" I said happily, pointing up to a little shingle-covered crack in the old oak tree.  
__I thought I was so clever, building a mailbox only my friends and I would use. Dad's hammer came in handy when I had to nail the lone shingle in front of the hole in the tree to keep the rain out. __I was never prouder of myself.  
_"_What are you going to use it for?" Mom asked me.  
_"_It's a mailbox, silly, I'm going to use it for mail," I replied, as if it was the simplest thing to comprehend.  
_"_With whom, though?"  
__I shrugged, not really knowing of anyone in particular. None of my friends really lived close enough.  
_"_Maybe it'll be a place where I keep secrets," I whispered, in ninja mode now. __Mom laughed, patting me on the head as she went to the swing. It was a sound that always made me feel at home, like nothing could go wrong._

But something did go wrong. One drunk driver was all it took. In an instant, my parents were gone, and I was on my way to my Uncle's place. In retrospect, though, if it weren't for that, I'm not sure I would have ever met the guys. I certainly wouldn't have been able to travel as much as I do. I had to wonder if my diary was in that mailbox. I wondered if the tree was even still there. It had probably grown around it by now; it's been a whole decade.  
"Now, Kilauea…" Uncle Dave started. He was in that fatherly role now, but I didn't mind. "Bill wanted me to talk to you about later. So here's the plan; during the movie, he's going to get up and leave. A few minutes after that, you get up and leave. If anyone asks, just say you're going to find him, to make sure he's okay or something. He'll take care of the rest."  
"Okay…but why?" I asked.  
"He just wants to give you something. But he doesn't want to make a scene out of it," Uncle Dave explained.  
"Do you have any idea what it is?"  
"Honestly, not a clue. He's been being very secretive about it for a while. I don't think even Tom knows."  
"It must be scary, then, if Tom doesn't even know," I said, slightly nervous. Uncle Dave shrugged. He did this when he didn't know what else to say and didn't want to repeat himself. I copied his action and played with the radio a bit. I finally found a good rock station and relaxed into the seat.  
I think I actually fell asleep for a while in the stupid NYC traffic, but when I woke up someone was requesting the boys' song 'By Your Side' for their girlfriend.  
"Aw, that's so sweet," I remembered saying, although I was still half-asleep. Uncle Dave chuckled beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, the mall. My home away from home away from home. I only shopped in three, sometimes four, stores in the entire place. But that was all I needed in such a building. I'd been to some pretty big malls, but this one was, by far, the biggest. Although I hear Minnesota was home to the biggest one, when I was standing outside NYC's, I couldn't even imagine a comparison.

As soon as I stepped out of Uncle Dave's Lamborghini, Bill was right next to me.

"Lezzgo!" Tom said in his goofy way, clapping his hands behind and in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and took my place next to Bill, as usual. Gustav walked between me and David, and Georg and Tom walked a ways ahead, making snide remarks and telling dirty jokes.

_They'd make a good couple,_ I thought, and then laughed because it was just too darn funny.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking that Tom and Georg would make a good couple," I said with a breath.

Bill threw back his head and laughed to the sky. Even Gustav and Uncle Dave chuckled a little.

"Oh, that's a good one," Bill said as he calmed down.

"What is?" Tom said, walking backwards. I would have nearly died if he'd tripped on his stupid baggy pants, but sadly, he didn't.

"Not a thing, dear brother."

Tom made a face and turned back around to whisper something to Georg.

For a split second, our eyes met.

Inside, it was as big as it looked on the outside.

"Where to?" Bill asked, taking my hand out of my back pocket and lacing his fingers through mine.

"Um, Hot Topic, duh," I said teasingly.

"Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down beside me. It was his favourite store, too.

"But first…" I whispered, slowing up a little and letting our friends pass us. "We duck in here."

I sidestepped into the bookstore and dragged him to the NY Times Bestseller aisle. That was where I found ninety-nine percent of the books I read.

"Yes! It's here!" I shouted quietly. On the shelf in front of me, just as expected, was the book _Purpose For The Pain_ by Renee Yohe. It was a diary compilation of the girl the non-profit organization To Write Love On Her Arms was started with. I'd been wanting to find it, but when travelling, it's not the easiest thing to go shopping. But it was my birthday, and I found what I wanted.

"Diary entries, huh?" Bill asked, reading the back. "Cool." He said it with a strange tone to his voice, one I couldn't quite place, because I'd never heard it before, but I shrugged it off and headed to the check-out.

"Here," he said, gently taking the book from me. "I'm buying."

"Oh, no, you don't have to," I said, trying to take the book back.

"Yes I do," he breathed into my ear. "It is your birthday, after all. None of your money is allowed to be spent."

"Ugh, fine," I said. I knew it would be pointless to refuse him, so I gave in. Or was it just the fact that his lips were so close to mine that I gave in? _Ugh…_ I said, revolted at myself.

"Happy now?" I asked once we'd left the bookstore.

"Not unless you are," he replied. What his meaning of that was, I didn't know. I often read too much into things though.

"Well, yeah, I'm happy."

"Then I am, too!" He was grinning ear-to-ear.

We balanced on the different coloured lines of the granite floors, pretending they were tightropes and laughing when we fell off.

I was truly enjoying myself. Usually I hated birthdays because not only was I getting older, but with age comes responsibility, and with responsibility comes less fun. But so far today, I was having a blast. Was it because I was spending it with the best guy in the world ever born? Or because…no, that was probably pretty much it.

Finally, Hot Topic came into view. I gasped and pulled Bill with me to the wall like I'd seen someone.

"What is it?" he whispered. I was aware of how ridiculously close to me he was, and revelled in that for a couple of seconds, despite my self-chiding inside my head.

"Nothing. We're ninjas," I replied simply, looking up at him through my thick black eyelashes.

A grin slowly crept across his perfect lips, and for a split second I thought about kissing them, but I didn't want to ruin what we had.

"Let's go," I whispered again, staying glued to the wall and shuffling along like a ninja. Bill was close behind ~ very close ~ as he did his ninja thing, as well.

We entered the store ~ it was utterly _huge _~ and continued to be ninjas; when a clerk came up and asked if we needed help, Bill shushed her and said "we're not really here" with a smile. She smiled back and nodded before leaving us to shop on our own.

"Ooh! Ooh, look! It's me!" Bill hissed, pointing up to a high point on the wall. I looked where he said, and there was a shirt of him and the guys behind a plastic dust-guard with the price $19.99 written on it.

"Lookin' good," I said honestly, hoping he wouldn't take it wrong.

"Why thank you," he said, posing like this one over-dramatic girl I used to go to school with. I couldn't help but laugh, and he did, too. We were getting looks, of course, and I knew that at least the employees knew who he was, if no one else did.

It was strange, I thought, that there was like nobody here that knew him. Obviously, as stated before, the employees did, but there were no screaming fan girls like usual. Maybe Uncle Dave had arranged something. But it wasn't like the guys were dressed to par, either. Bill had his hair down and in a loose ponytail ~ very unlike him. He wore no eyeliner, and normal-looking jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. Tom wore tighter clothes ~ _very_ unlike him ~ and the G's…well, they looked normal most of the time anyway. And of course nobody knew who David and I were, so we were safe.

Three hours later, we all met back at the cars. I rode with David again, because Bill said he had to have a private conversation with Tom. I had to wonder what it was about; I was nosy, ok? Actually, the first thing I thought was, _He's actually letting Georg drive his Porsche?_ But it wasn't Georg who drove it. I guess we both trusted Gustav quite a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was nice. We went to Outback steakhouse ~ my favourite ~ and boy was it good. I grossed out the twins by having a medium rare steak ~ them being vegetarians and all ~ but I comforted myself with the fact that Bill didn't try to squirm away, and instead held my hand under the table.

As the rest of them chattered, I idly wondered what the sudden extra attachment was all about. Sure, he held my hand plenty, but today it was like a surplus. I wasn't complaining, mind you; on the contrary, I should think.

"Killa, what do you think?" Georg asked, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Hmm, about what?" I asked.

Georg rolled his eyes and sighed. Tom just laughed.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Tom asked.

"I don't care. Pick one. Just no gore, ok?"

"Yes!" Tom exclaimed, high-five-ing Georg.

"Should I have cared?" I whispered to Gustav. He just shrugged. I asked Bill the same thing. He also shrugged.

_Well of course he wouldn't care. He won't be watching the whole thing. _Knowing this sent my heart into a panic. To be completely honest, I was afraid to know what secret he was keeping from even his brother. That was unheard of for the twins; they always knew everything about each other. So it must be a pretty darn good secret if only one of them knew.

_Tom probably knows by now, though,_ I reasoned, thinking of Bill's excuse for riding here with Tom. True, it could have been about something else, but… _Ok, stop, seriously. You're getting yourself worked up over this. It's probably nothing, anyway. And then when he gives it to you and it is, in fact, nothing, you'll be disappointed. So relax!_

This reproving of myself was starting to get old. But my mind was wandering so much these days! It was a good thing I always had my guard up, or else I might speak some of the things I thought, and that would not be good, especially in situations like these.

Half an hour later, we had all finished up and someone lit a match behind me. It made me jump, it was so loud, and then I cringed. Here was a waitress with a stupid cake with a number 19 candle on top. Two other waitresses stood beside her and they all started clapping and singing some stupid happy birthday song. I put my head in my hands. I knew who set it up.

"Georg! I'm going to kill you!" I said loudly, not quite in a yell. He was laughing his head off like the immature older brother I never had.

"Come on, Killa, lighten up! Bill's the one that wanted cake," he said, trying to stop the laughter. The waitresses all left and I glared at Bill.

"I swear to you, it wasn't my idea. I said something about cake when we first got here, but it was Georg's idea to tell the employees. I promise," he said, defending himself.

I turned my attention back to Georg.

"I'm gonna kill you," I said again, although I could feel myself smiling. Stupid boys. They always got what they wanted. I shot a quick glance at Uncle Dave. He saw it and just rolled his eyes. My feelings exactly.

Then it was off to the movies. My heart was hammering in my chest, despite my constant efforts to calm myself down. It was just a movie, for Pete's sake. We went to movies all the time. But this one was different. This time, I was expecting something other than a movie. And it was wreaking havoc on my brain.

At least I knew what we were going to see. It was some sci-fi flick called Avatar. I guess this ex-marine was going to this planet to be his brother and save the alien world. That's what I got out of the review, anyway. It didn't matter to me. I wouldn't be watching the whole thing.

So the lights dimmed and the previews started. I loved movie trailers, but I was getting antsy. How long until Bill left? How long did Uncle Dave say to wait after he finally did leave?

I knew the answer. We were about half-way through the movie, I think. I was actually getting into it; the special effects were amazing, to say the least. My brain had calmed down and my heartbeat was back to normal. That is, until he got up.

_Oh, sheiße, here we go,_ I thought. I glanced at Uncle Dave. He had half a smile on his face, although that part of the movie wasn't necessarily funny. Meany. I decided to count to 300 before I left. That was five minutes; would that be enough?

_One…two…three…_

Finally I got to three hundred. It seemed like nine hundred by the time I was done. I leaned over to Tom.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Bill so long," I whispered in his ear. He jumped at my voice, clearly into the movie.

"Oh, ok," he said, just now noticing that his twin was missing.

I got up, my hands shaking just slightly, and walked up the aisle and out the door.

The lobby was bright; too bright. But I turned a corner and nearly ran into him.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long," I said half-honestly.

"So Dave did talk to you. Good, I was beginning to wonder. Come with me," he said, running his fingers down my arm and taking my hand. I shivered slightly and hoped he didn't notice. I was never sure.

He took me out to his Porsche. Were we going somewhere? I would have thought we would have stayed at the theatre.

Suddenly he spun around and held my shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked.

I blinked stupidly, like a baby cow wondering what to do when something was blocking its way.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"I…what?"

"You have no clue how much I love you, do you?"

I just stared at him. This was not what I was expecting _at all_.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, his lips were on mine, kissing me with such a fervour that I nearly forgot to breathe. It didn't last long, but long enough to send me into cardiac arrest.

"Here," he said softly, opening the door of his car. He reached under the seat and pulled out a 5x7 rectangular package. It was wrapped by him, that much I knew; it wasn't overly-perfect. "I got this for you quite some time ago, but just recently remembered I had it. Go ahead, open it," he prompted me.

I took the object from him, hands now trembling like never before.

"Shh, relax," he cooed, hugging me from behind like I liked. I didn't want to ruin the wrapping job; it was too nicely done. So I flipped it over and started at the seam, sliding my nail under the tape. The rest of it came off easily. I was staring at the back of a book. But it wasn't just any book. I knew this one without even turning it over. But I did anyway.

There, on the lower right corner, was my name, written in child-like script. It was my diary from the tree-mailbox at my old house. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over so fast I didn't even have the time of day to think about trying to stop it.

I opened it to the first page, but couldn't make out any words. I closed it and turned around to hug Bill back, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his thick black hair.

"Oh, Bill," I sobbed. "You don't know how happy you just made me."

He chuckled softly and held me close.

"Happy birthday, love. I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Like it? I love it," I choked. "And…and I love you, too. I always have."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "I should've listened to him."

"Listened to whom?"

"Gustav. He knew there was something there, but he didn't want to say anything for the longest time because he didn't know how I would take it. Am I really that unpredictable?" he mused. I nodded again and laughed a little.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said, reluctantly pulling back a little to dry my eyes. Bill beat me to it.

"Well, I'll just have to work on that, now won't I?" he grinned. "Now for another question. Would you by any chance want to be my girl?"

I couldn't believe he actually had to ask. I felt the tears coming back so I nodded quickly before we locked lips again. Who knew my nineteenth birthday was to be my best one?

Certainly not me.


End file.
